Heretofore, orthodontic brackets profiled to provide the necessary corrective forces have been objectionable because of excessive labiobuccal projection and only mountable where interference in the masticatory process may be frequently encountered. Particular problems of mounting efficiency for attaining a desired end goal in orthodontic treatment have caused the need for longer treatment times partly because of discomfort to the patient and partly because of failure during wearing by a patient. Problems also have been encountered in the need to particularly dispose an archwire slot at a desired torque and/or angulation which causes weakness in critical areas and sometimes failure during use. Adding mass to these areas likewise increases size.
Prior art brackets either machine torque into the archwire slot or build it into the base, both of which require more mass and/or excessive projection of the wing tips.